El Segundo Deseo
by marcia canija
Summary: Un giro distinto para la vida de dos seres, y sólo por un deseo. AxH


**El Segundo Deseo**

Alguna vez había publicado éste fic pero no como oneshot, y no tenía muchas ganas de continuarlo. Hoy voy a publicarlo para darle el gusto a mi mejor amiga, Rocío. Espero que te guste, y a todos los que lo lean.

* * *

- ¿Sábes una cosa, capitana Canija?- comenzó a decir el muchacho de ojos azul oscuro, mientras terminaba de atar las tiras de una lona a los caños de la camioneta. Debajo, un arsenal de armas y granadas aguardaba a ser transportado de contrabando por el puerto en barco. 

- No soy adivina, Fowl.- dijo la duendecilla saltando de arriba de la camioneta y cerrando la compuerta.

- Cuando... cuando te secuestramos con Mayordomo, y... y me di cuenta de que eras mujer, bueno...- Artemis se interrumpió a sí mismo, le costaba un poco decirlo. Últimamente su comportamiento se asemejaba a la de un niño común y corriente de doce años, y no a lo que realmente solía ser: la representación en miniatura de un astuto e inmutable criminal.

- Habla de una vez. No tengo todo el día. El comandante Remo se enfadará si no le llevo esto pronto.- dijo ella señalando el interior de la camioneta.

- Bueno, te comparé con Madre y Juliet, y me dije que eras mujer,... entonces sentí pena por ti. Pero luego volví a ser el mismo. Y ... y cuando me golpeaste en la nariz, en... ¡en mi propia oficina!- esbozó una sonrisa recordando lo estúpido que había sido en aquel momento, entonces, llamó su atención y ella lo miró y se dispuso a prestarle más atención de la que realmente le estaba prestando.- solo allí me di cuenta que había hecho mal al secuestrarte.

- Todos cometemos errores, Artemis.- dijo ella colocando una mano en el hombro del chico que miraba hacia el suelo con expresión culpable.

- Pero no yo,... no debí cometerlos.- se reprendió a si mismo con un tono arbitrario.- Debí comprender que había perdido, que estaba pasando la línea límite¡Arriesgué la vida de los que más quería!- levantó su pálido rostro y sorprendió a la capitana mostrando signos de debilidad cuando gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.- Y lo más trágico de todo es que temí que luego del lanzamiento de la biobomba jamás volviéramos a despertar.- largó bajando nuevamente la vista.

- Ellos, Domovi y Juliet, te seguirían hasta el final. Viven por y para ello. Los Mayordomo con los Fowl, tú mismo has dicho que ha sido así por generaciones. Incluso tu madre habría comprendido tu comportamiento. Era de esperar que no quisieras ser la desgracia de la familia y recuperar el dinero perdido era tu prioridad.- lo justificó Canija sin dudar.

- ¿Podrías, entonces, perdonarme por el sufrimiento que te hice pasar?

- ¡No seas tonto, Fowl! Sufrir y tener miedo es parte de mi trabajo. ¡Oye¡Levanta ese ánimo! Soy un agente de reconocimiento, he visto de todo. Y tú no has sido la excepción.- Artemis sabía que ella mentía. Había sido el único que había llegado tan lejos en el plan de sobornar a las Criaturas Mágicas. Pero no quiso discutir contra la amabilidad de la capitana que seguía empeñándose en cambiarle la cara.

- Entonces¿no sería el único en pedirte... un segundo deseo?- dijo aún con la voz quebrada por el llanto y, de a poco, levantó la mirada borrosa y tímida. Solo esperaba no escuchar lo peor, mejor dicho lo que no quería escuchar.

Ella lo miró, y luego desvió la mirada a un costado, reflexionando.

- No se si serías el primero en hacerlo, pero...-se interrumpió volteando la mirada hacia el chico.- ...el comandante no supo del primero, y supongo que no tendrá que enterarse del segundo.

Algo por dentro le saltaba de emoción, era el corazón. Tal vez no sería tan difícil de conseguir, después de todo.

- ¿Eso es un sí, entonces?- aventuró él.

- Si, lo es.-sonrió- A ver¿qué deseas?- se preparó ella.

- Yo... deseo...- ¡Oh, no! Esto era más difícil de lo que esperaba. Se le estaba haciendo un nudo en la garganta, y no encontraba las palabras que necesitaba.

- ¿Si?- comenzó a impacientarse la duendecilla.

- ¿Queríasabersitepodíadarunbeso?- soltó el joven Fowl.

- Disculpa, no te entendí.- se lamentó Canija.

- ¿Quería saber... si yo... si te... pue-puedo... ehm... TUTEAR!?... si, eso.

- ¡Ah¿Sólo eso? Bueno, creo que no hacían falta muchas preguntas para una simpleza como esa.-respondió Holly con total naturalidad.

"¡IDIOTA! Estúpido, imbécil, come libros, ignorante, eso es lo que soy. Es obvio que no puedes pedirle **_eso_**. Claro que no, no **_eso_**. Pero tal vez... no, no y no. Que te entre, es imposible." Pero mientras Artemis tenía una batalla interna, lo único que la duendecilla escuchaba eran palabras ininteligibles, susurros incomprensibles.

- ¿Qué sucede, Fowl?- preguntó con cierto temor.

- ¿Qué¡Ah! Ehm... nada. Será mejor que lleves esto lo más pronto posible, de lo contrario el viejo gruñón se enfadará contigo.

- ¡Ja, ja! No le digas así. Remo es bueno cuando llegas a conocerlo.- se rió ella.

- Y apuesto a que él también te conoce muy bien.- susurró a regañadientes.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada.

- Que raro, me pareció oír que decías que apostarías a que él también me conoce a mí.- largó con una sonrisa picarona.

- ¿Qué¿Cómo crees? Yo no, yo no diría algo así ni en sueños.- se defendió Artemis.

- Como tu digas.

- Si, claro. Lo que yo diga. Si lo primero que dije no me lo escuchaste.- regañó entre susurros, nuevamente, pero para su desgracia un poco fuertes.

- Lamento no haber podido entender tu lenguaje atropellado, Artemis Fowl.

- No es un lenguaje atropellado. ¿Qué jamás escuchaste hablar así a alguien que está nervioso?- Ambos seguían acomodando el poco cargamento que quedaba fuera de la camioneta, y al decir esto, ambos se giraron y se encontraron con el rostro del otro a pocos centímetros de distancia.

- No, lo siento. No pensé que los Fangosos tuvieran sentimientos.- largó ella mientras sentía la respiración del muchacho mezclarse con la suya.

- Pues no sabes cuan equivocada estabas.- aseguró él con el orgullo herido.- Yo mismo también los tengo, aunque me empeño cada día en no demostrarlos demasiado.- confesó inseguro.

- ¿Y se puede saber cuáles... son esos sentimientos, señor Fowl?- terminó ella demandante y un poco divertida.

- No quisiera saberlos, capitana.- dijo fríamente el chico y se dio la vuelta para colocar unas granadas en un bolso negro, y cerrándolo luego.

- Y si le digo que si quiero.- desafió ella con lentitud.

- Entonces, tendrá que cumplir con mi verdadero deseo para conocerlos.-volteó él sin abandonar el tono melodramático y respetuoso.

- Entonces¿cuál es su deseo?

Artemis se acercó a ella y ella a él. Él se acercó a su oído y le susurró con delicadeza _"quiero un beso"_. La brisa del susurro hizo que le dieran cosquillas, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Un momento¿qué dijo?

Holly abrió sus ojos como platos. Evidentemente, aquello era algo que la había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Un beso? Debió haber escuchado mal, y aún así, sabía que no. A decir verdad, muchas veces había tenido que soportar las declaraciones y las abominaciones que solían decir los duendecillos que la frecuentaban. Tenía asumido que les gustaba a la mayoría de los agentes de la PES. Pero aquello era demasiado. ¿Un humano pidiéndole un beso, así como así? Pero no era cualquier humano, no, claro que no. Era Fowl, Artemis Fowl II. Y a pesar de todo, no encontraba palabras para decirle que no. Nunca había pensado realmente en alguien para que la acompañara, porque siendo una agente de Reconocimiento no solía tener el tiempo suficiente para ello. Aún así, debía pensar rápido. El tiempo se acababa.

Artemis se apartó un paso hacia atrás, esperando la respuesta de la duendecilla. ¿Cómo había logrado pedírselo? No lo sabía, pero por un momento pensó que podía tener suerte. Y las palabras habían salido de su boca con total naturalidad. Pero ahora, ella no lo miraba y no parecía dispuesta a hacerlo. Entonces,... había cometido un error. Estaba seguro. Otro error más que añadir a la lista del gran Artemis Fowl. Increíble.

Derrotado, el chico retrocedió otro paso y otro, y luego otro. Volteó justo en el momento en que alguien se había acercado a hablarles.

- ¡Artemis! Lo siento, no te vi. Venía limpiando mi arma y... ¿Te encuentras bien? –era Mayordomo.

- ... –el chico no respondió. Había caído sobre su propio trasero al chocar con la enorme musculatura del sirviente, y como iba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos apenas notó que se había caído al suelo.

Holly también salió de su ensimismamiento y se sorprendió al encontrar a Mayordomo que le tendía una mano a su amo que, sin que ella supiera como, se encontraba en el piso.

- ¿Qué... sucedió?

- Choqué con Artemis. Mejor dicho, él chocó conmigo.

- Es que no te había visto. - se excusó él. Tomó la mano que Mayordomo le ofrecía y luego le dijo sin voltear.- La capitana Holly Canija necesitará ayuda para transportar el armamento. No creo que sepa conducir la camioneta. Llévala al puerto lo antes posible, por favor. –había querido ser duro, pero al parecer no se dio cuenta de que lo había sido demás y que a su vez, había sido amable.

Aquel detalle no se le pasó por alto a Mayordomo. ¿La capitana Holly Canija? Pareciese como si estuviera dando algún informe. Y¿por favor? Ese no era el amo Artemis.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Artemis?

- ¿Qué? Si, claro. Lo estoy. –se apresuró a decir Artemis. –y dicho esto comenzó a marchar rumbo al interior de la mansión, sin decir nada más y sin despedirse de Holly.

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? –preguntó Mayordomo a la duendecilla.

- No quiere verme. –respondió dolida viendo como el muchacho caminaba con paso lento pero decidido. Ya no había nada que hacer.

- ¿Cómo es eso¿Qué sucedió¿Se pelearon? –largó el guardaespaldas ansiosamente.

- No importa ya, Fangoso. Vámonos. –repuso ella mientras daba la vuelta a la camioneta para subirse al asiento del acompañante.

- ¡Espera, capitana! El amo Artemis camina demasiado lento.

- ¿Y qué se supone que signifique eso? –Holly se detuvo con la mano en la perilla correspondiente a la puerta.

- Está esperando. –Mayordomo se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros.- No se con exactitud lo que pasó aquí mientras yo no estaba, pero te aseguro que se reconocer a alguien herido cuando lo veo.

- Fowl no estaba herido. –respondió ella con un dejo de enfado.

- Claro que no, no físicamente. –certificó el sirviente a la vez que le dedicaba una mirada significativa.- Si yo fuera tu, hablaría con él.

- Pero... –Mayordomo alzó una de sus manazas pidiendo silencio. Y acto seguido miró en dirección a la mansión.

- A decir verdad, yo que tu correría.

- Pero... –Holly no lo entendía bien. ¿Que significaba eso¿El Fangoso tenía ganas de correr¿y ahora?

- ¡Corre! –le gritó Mayordomo, y entonces ella entendió.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, y el frío aire de la noche le golpeaba la cara. Que estúpida había sido. ¿Cómo no fue capaz de entenderlo? El chico la estaba esperando y ella desperdició ese tiempo en rendirse.

Corría a más no poder, la distancia era larga. No llegaría jamás. Debía haber una forma... ¡las alas! Sin dejar de correr tomó el control de las alas mecánicas y echó a volar.

Ya había cruzado las rejas de acero y recorría el largo sendero, pronto llegaría a la puerta y ese sería un gran obstáculo que no estaba dispuesta a atravesar. El tiempo se acababa por segunda vez en una misma noche. La desesperación le embargó el alma. Las lágrimas salieron de forma atropellada... Y entonces gritó.

- ¡ARTEMIS!

- ... –su mano se acercaba al picaporte pero algo hizo que se detuviera, creyó haber escuchado su nombre. No, imposible.

- ¡Artemis¡Artemis, espera!

- ... –esta vez si la había escuchado,... esa voz.

Volteó con lentitud y la cabeza gacha. De a poco levantó la vista y lo hizo justo en el instante en que una duendecilla aterrizaba sobre el duro sendero. Era ella, pero ¿qué quería?

- No-no... no t-te vayas.- logró decir con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. No podía mirarlo, ni aunque hubiese querido. Le faltaban las fuerzas necesarias para, siquiera, respirar. Mucho menos podría enfrentarse a esos fríos e inexpresivos ojos azul oscuro. Y pensando en ellos, las rodillas flaquearon en ese último momento. Solo logró decir...- ... por favor.

Podía oír los latidos de su corazón. Estaba nervioso¿qué hacía allí¿Por qué volvió¿Sería posible...? De repente notó algo que le inquietó enormemente. Su voz temblaba y su respiración era entrecortada.

Sus pies apenas lograron tocar el suelo cuando las fuerzas la abandonaron. Pero no llegó a caer sobre el duro cemento, aunque lo último que supo fue que alguien la llamaba.

- ¡Holly! –corrió con rapidez aquel metro que lo separaba de ella y logró tomarla entre sus pequeños brazos antes de que cayera del todo.

- ... –las lágrimas suspendidas en sus ojos le obstruían la visión y sólo escuchaba graves zumbidos.

- Holly¿Qué te sucede¡Holly¡Holly, despierta¡Despierta, Holly¿Me escuchas¡HOLLY! – no se veía bien. Pero¿qué podía hacer? Él no tenía poderes. Y el tiempo se acababa... se acababa y él no sabía que hacer. Un gran nudo en la garganta y la palidez en el rostro se apoderaron de Artemis.- Ayúdame, Holly. No puedo solo. Dime ¿que hacer?

- ... – nada.

- ...por favor. –su voz se quebró y acto seguido unas lágrimas traicioneras brotaron de sus ojos de chiquillo indefenso e inocente. Su astucia e inteligencia se habían ido.

Acomodó como pudo el cuerpo de la duendecilla en su regazo de modo que su rostros se enfrentasen de alguna manera. Y las descubrió mezclarse entre las suyas. Sus lágrimas. Ella había llorado por él. Eso lo hacía sentirse más culpable que antes. Y no había nada que hacer.

Secó con las mangas de su polera negra las gotitas que recorrían lentamente el rostro de la capitana. Y sintió la necesidad de que lo abracen y lo mimen. Entonces, instintivamente, la aprisionó en un fuerte abrazo como si pudiese retener de alguna manera el alma de la Criatura Mágica. Comenzó a mecerse y siguió llorando. Un momento¿Criatura mágica¡Magia¡Eso es!

- ¡Holly! Tu puedes hacerlo, vamos Holly. –tomó una de las manos de la duendecilla entre la suya propia y la acercó a su mejilla, al tiempo que susurró.- Cúrate.

- ... – nada de nada.

- ¡Vamos, Holly! Tú puedes hacerlo. ¡Ayúdame¡No quiero perderte! –sacudió desesperadamente el cuerpo inerte de la joven pero no logró resultado alguno.- ¡NO¡HOLLY¡NO TÚ! –más lágrimas brotaron de manera incontrolable, acariciaron sus mejillas pálidas, sin color y rociaron el rostro de ella. Volvió a abrazarla y los mechones rebeldes de su cabello negro le taparon los ojos.

- ¿Quieres que me cure? - Artemis se sobresaltó. Miró perplejo a Holly. Sus ojos estaban entreabiertos pero no había movido los labios. Estaba pensando. Artemis sonrió con sinceridad. Si, si quiero.

Repentinamente, unas chispas azules se despertaron en los dedos de Holly. Era magia, y ambos lo sabían.

Mayordomo se quedó mirando como Holly corría a más no poder por el largo trayecto que iba a la mansión. Apoyado en la camioneta miraba divertido la escena y una sonrisa juguetona se le dibujó en el rostro.

- ¿Se puede saber de que te ríes¿y por que Holly está corriendo de esa forma? Ya tendrían que estar saliendo para el puerto. ¿Qué está pasando, hermano? –bombardeó la segunda sirviente de Artemis.

- ¿No lo entiendes? –dijo éste mirándola incrédulo.

- No. –contestó ella ingenua.

- Eso, hermanita, se llama amor. –declaró él pasándole un brazo por los hombros a una perpleja Juliet.

Las chispas se transformaron rápidamente en largos lazos azules, la magia de la duendecilla recorría a gran velocidad su cuerpo y de a poco iba devolviéndole el buen estado de salud. Pero para sorpresa de Artemis, esos lazos también lo envolvieron a él. Y sin que se dieran cuenta, una brisa comenzó a formarse lentamente alrededor de ellos hasta formarse un pequeño torbellino a escala.

Artemis contemplaba perplejo a Holly, y cómo los destellos azules curaban algunos rasguños que tenía en la cara producto de la última batalla que ambos jóvenes habían presenciado. Mientras la contemplaba, la magia se repartía alrededor en constantes torbellinos formando así una capa que cubría un espacio reducido a su alrededor.

De repente el efecto se prologó con más rapidez y los envolvió. Al momento siguiente, Holly se encontraba de rodillas enfrente de Artemis y el torbellino de hojas, se disipó con la misma rapidez con que se había formado. Solo una suave brisa se atrevió a quedarse. Artemis abrió los ojos, y se encontró con los de color avellana de la duendecilla. Un mechón rebelde le surcaba la amplia frente.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, y observaban al otro con ansias, pero a la vez ninguno deseaba interrumpir la ausencia del sonido. Entonces Artemis movió los labios para articular sonido, pero Holly llevó el dedo índice de la mano derecha a sus labios haciendo que callase. Él la miró estupefacto y ella le dedicó una triste sonrisa.

- Déjame hablar primero.- pidió entonces.- ¿Podrás perdonarme?- rogó.- No debí rechazarte.- bajó la vista avergonzada y las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro.

Él la contemplaba atento pero impasible. Entonces elevó su mentón con una mano haciendo que lo mire a los ojos. ¡Ah! Esos ojos azul oscuro que tanto anhelaba¿por qué le había costado aceptarlos¿Por qué se había empeñado en olvidarlos? Hacía meses que soñaba con ellos y ahora allí estaban. Para ella.

- ¿Sabes? El capitán Remo va a enojarse mucho cuando sepa que te distrajiste de tu trabajo como agente.- pronunció el chico secando una lágrima con el dorso de su mano.

- Ya no me importa...- contestó ella, haciendo puchero. ¿Es que no veía que se encontraba mal? No le importaba el trabajo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que si importa?- quiso saber Artemis aún impasible.

- ...- Holly no contestó. ¿Qué no era obvio? Holly se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó. Notó como Artemis sonreía.- Eres un idiota.- agregó pegándole en un brazo cuando se separaron.

- ¡Auch¡Oye! Eso dolió.- simuló estar ofendido, entonces ambos rieron.- Pero aún no contestaste mi pregunta.- se volvió un poco serio nuevamente.

- Tú...- Holly lo miró a los ojos.- Eso es lo que en verdad me importa.- y ésta vez se acercó lentamente. Artemis se sonrojó, algo que se veía notablemente a un metro de distancia a causa de la palidez de su piel, pero no se movió. Ella cerró los ojos y rozó nuevamente sus labios, era un beso cálido, tierno. Artemis le correspondió. Así sería su relación. Cálida y tierna. Algo que tal vez nadie jamás entendiera, ni si quiera ellos mismos. Pero lucharían por ello, porque la vida les estaba dando una oportunidad.

- Te amo, Artemis. Y comencé a hacerlo apenas te vi en aquel entonces. Aunque jamás quise admitirlo. Y creo que ahora es el momento.- dijo Holly una vez que se había separado de Artemis.

- Yo...- el muchacho se había sorprendido.- Yo también, lamento haberte hecho aquello, capitana... Yo...

- Dime Holly.- le corrigió ella.

- Holly.- dijo él con una sonrisa. Amaba ese nombre.- Tendré que acostumbrarme. Pero no se si habrá tiempo. Es decir, los demás...

Los demás no importan se nosotros no queremos. Tendrán que aceptarlo. Así debamos esperar años, Artemis.

- Significa que...- le chico la miró atónito.

- No si no quieres.- contestó ella.

- Me encantaría, es decir...- se sonrojó nuevamente.

- Artemis, si no te molesta mi edad, a mi no me molestará esperarte.- ella tomó sus manos.

- Entonces¿me esperaras?- preguntó él, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

- Hasta siempre.- ella le dedicó una mirada maternal.- Tú decides.

- Pero ahora, sólo guardémoslo como un celoso secreto.- dijo Artemis acariciando una de sus mejillas, mientras le dedicaba él también una mirada despreocupada. Luego miró hacia la verja del jardín, y notó que comenzaba a abrirse. Y con la mirada le indicó a Holly que alguien venía.

De pronto, una enorme figura se acercó corriendo hacia ellos, seguido de una figura diminuta comparada con ésta y mucho más esbelta.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- era Mayordomo, que habló jadeante.

- Creímos que algo les había sucedido. ¿Se encuentran bien?- esa era Juliet que también jadeaba.

- Nada. Aquí no ha sucedido nada¿verdad capitana?- dijo Artemis con un tono de voz demasiado inocentón como para no sospechar.

- Es verdad, solo...- ella lo miró pidiendo auxilio. Y una sonrisa pícara logró escapársele.

- Sólo estaba pidiéndole un segundo deseo.- terminó él pasando un brazo por detrás del cuello de la elfa, quien tomó su brazo por el otro lado. Ambos se veían radiantes y eso sí que era sospechoso.

Mayordomo y su hermana se miraron estupefactos, aunque no les creyeran jamás preguntaron a que se debía todo aquello, porque sabían que la respuesta llegaría algún día.

Aún así, Artemis y Holly nunca admitieron tener ningún tipo de relación, pero su relación como compañeros de andanzas había mejorado muchísimo.

Nunca mantuvieron una relación como se debe (por la diferencia de especies), pero tampoco tuvieron pareja alguna. De confianza mutua, siempre dejaron su vida a manos del otro a fe ciega.

Pero sus días juntos fueron felices, hasta en el más peligroso de los momentos, porque aún mantenian en ellos vigente la regla de aquel segundo deseo: siempre en secreto.

Muchos años más tarde, Holly y Potrillo enterrarían en sus mentes el magnífico recuerdo de la existencia de Mayordomo, Juliet, y por supuesto, Artemis.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**"Quienes deciden amar, deciden también sufrir"**

Artemis y Holly guardaron amor paralelo al sufrimiento, pero nunca se lo dijeron.

**"El amor y la amistad son más fuertes que cualquier tempestad"**


End file.
